Goober and the Mystery Gang Musical Mysteries
Summary In this new mystery Goober and the gang are called in to solve a mystery in a haunted theater a trouble making ghost is on the lose and Ted Darcy Vernon Scraggy and Goober are on their way to catch him in this Scooby-Doo parody Story (We open on a band practicing for a gig) Man 1:This is only one of the best gigs ever. Man 2:Yeah we're only opening for Luke Stars. Man 3:I hear this place is haunted by a ghost. (They all even him laughs) Man 4:There aren't any ghost! (Then a ghost resembling the on in Scooby-Doo Live Musical Mysteries appers) Thearter Ghost:Leave now or never leave! I the Theater Ghost has spoken! (Lights go out the men scream) (We fade to Kensville) (At Ted's house he walks out to get the mail) Ted:Ok mon's subscription to Cleany House Monthly is here and dad's Trucker Monthly. Hey where's my Traps Ilistrated?! (The gang come over) Scraggy:Like here's your Traps Illustrated Ted. Ted:Right thanks Scraggy. (Notices Goober with a letter) Ted:What's that Goob? Mail? Goober:Uh-huh. (They open it) Ted:(Reads)Dear Mystery Gang a ghost haunts our theater the old Adventure Bay Theater by the Theater Ghost Mystery Gang please save the day. Sighed Mayor Goodway. (Ted the leader wears what the Ted in Goober and the Ghost Chasers wears and has black hair and like the Ted in that cartoon he wears purple bell bottoms an orange shirt under a purple jacket and white snooks) (Darcy wears a Daphne type of dress Vernon wears a Velma turtle neck sweater and skirt Scraggy wears a red shirt and brown bell bottoms Goober is a Scooby-Doo Great Dane) Ted:To The Mystery Mobile! Scraggy:LIke yeah man! (They run to the garage) (Inside is a hippie van with the words largend in pink writing THE MYSTERY MOBILE it's a way full on hippie van then the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo) Scraggy:like question Ted. Ted:(Up in the driver seat)Yes Scraggy? Scraggy:Can we like stop for lunch at the Soda Shop? Ted:No. (He's upset Ted said no) (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol symbol) (They make it to Adventure Bay) Ted:(OS)Welcome to Adventure Bay gang. (They dive to the Adventure Bay Theater) Vernon:(OS)Here we are gang The Adventure Bay Theater. (Inside the band from earlier tells Mayor Goodway they quit) Band member1:We quit Goodway this place is haunted! Mayor Goodway:Please you can't quit what about opening for Luke Stars? Band Member1:Luke Stars probably wouldn't wanna preform in a haunted theater! I quit and they quit too! (They leave) Band Member1:And if you kids are smart you'll leave too. Scraggy:Like we hear ya man loud and clear. Ted:No we're here to solve a mystery. Band member1:Whatever it's your funeral. (They leave) Ted:We just got a suspect. Mayor Goodway:Thank heavens you've arrived. I'm Mayor Goodway mayor of this fine town the Warner Brothers are selling the theater Wallace is terrified by this so called ghost. and Walt his brother is also baffled. Ted:Dont worry Mayor Goodway we'll investigate this case. Mayor Goodway:Well the Warners their Theater Ghost is a mere market employee who exist only in over excited artistic imagination Walt said that he invented it himself excuse me I have to get back to city hall and do some work and feed Chickaletta. (Leaves) Darcy:But Mayor Goodway we're supost to solve a mystery. (Ryder and the Mystery Patrol come in) Ryder:Hi there we're the Mystery Patrol. Vernon:I thought you were the PAW Patrol? Ace:We were until only we wanted to solve mysteries. (A black man in a suit comes) Man:Im Wallace Warner's brother Walt. Ted:We could help you with your ghost problem. Walt:Thank you but I already hired the Mystery Patrol Katie:You know mr. Warner they could help. Danny:Chase Skye Zuma Rocky and Marshall might have liked to help. Vernon:What about Everest? Ace:Oh she lives with Jake. Scraggy:And like Tracker? Danny:He lives with Carlos. Ted:Oh OK. Danny:Ya know a purple jacket and pants'll make it weird. Ted:I like it and purple pants are ok. (A middle age white woman comes in) Zelda:Hello im Zelda I run the ticket booth. Vernon:(lLooks at the poster that says Zelda the Great) Are you Zelda the Great? Zelda:Oh no young ma'am that's another Zelda. I only run the ticket booth. Danny:Do you know about the ghost? Zelda:No I don't but my nephews the Warners Walt and Wallace might. Ace:You're the Warner's aunt? Scraggy:But we met Walt just a minute ago and he's African American. And you're you're like Cacsuian. Zelda:Their parents my brother and my sister in law were different races. Ted:Youre sister in law was Black and you brother was White? Zelda:Yes. Wallace is white. (She starts to dance around) Zelda:So watcha gonna do when someone walks in you way will ya shiver will ya quiver will ya misbehave? (Starts to dance) Ted:We get it! Ryder:We got a mystery to solve. (They leave cuts to Walt's office) Walt:Yester year still haunts us (Continues the song) seasons (Takes his hat off)Left behind and all we have are the photos. (Knocking is heard at the door) Walt:Come in. (Ted walks in) Ted:Mr.Warner we're looking for some clues. Walt:Yes of course. (Vernon takes picture) Vernon:Is this a picture of you and your brother? Walt:(Takes it back)Yes it is.(Shubs them out)Now out everyone out of my office. (Closes the door) Rubble:That was suspicious. Ace:It's like he's hiding something. Ryder:Yeah we gotta look for clues. (Cuts to Scraggy and Goober backstage playing sharades) Scraggy:Then you're onea the gang! Goober:Yeah yeah uh-huh. (Acts like he has big muscles) Scraggy:Then ya have big muscles.(Thinks about it)Like it's your old pal Scraggy! (Flexes muscles) Goober:No. Scraggy:No? Then who are ya then man?! Goober:Ted! Scraggy:Ted?! Goober:Uh-huh. (Scraggy is disappointed) Scraggy:Like let's get back to doing the main reason we came back here.To look for some chow. Goober:Yeah food. (And a cloud of smoke goes on and a ghostly viking appears) Scraggy:Zoinks! (Then another ghost appears and it scares them) Scraggy:LIke look out Goob! Goober:RUN!!!!!! (They run outside where everybody are by the Mystery Mobile) Vernon:So what now? (The guys come) (Goober does wild laughter Scraggy faiths) Goober:The theater ghost has henchmen! Ted:Enough crazy talk guys c'mon! (Then a smile face with an angry look appears) Darcy:What's happening? Ryder:Let's go gang! Ted:I couldn't agree more! (Scraggy gets his thing off the top of the van) (Inside they get ready) Ace:Ok guys good luck. Goober:(Hits drum sticks together)Five six seven eight. Gang:We're Missing Game and we're making music! We'll get you up while we're getting down!(They jump up and down) Ted:We're Missing Game we're ready to help out. Vernon:We're Missing Game we're really prepared. Darcy:We're Missing Game we're mystery proficonals. Scraggy:We love to be profecianlly scared! (They give them an applause) (Then the ghost appears) Theater Ghost:I'm around every corner. (Goes to around and at the other one) Theater Ghost:I'm around every corner. (They back away slowly) Cancial or prepare yourself my friend. Ted:Look out gang! Scraggy:Run! (Ghost laughs evilly they run outside) Ted:Looks like we lost him. Scraggy:Like I wish we could count on that. Vernon:Now if only we could just find a clue. Katie:Well we found this. (Shows them a stage showman jacket with the letter W) (And a man with curly grey hairy wearing the same kind of clothes comes and he has a hat) Wallace:Hello I am Wallace Warner co-owner of this theater and just because of the ghost frighting off our customers can you help solve this mystery? Ted:We are solving this mystery. Scraggy:The ghost looked like scary and....like I fill like faith. Vernon:It had a top hat and a cape. Ted:Excues us sir. (They go back in) (Walt is dancing around) Walt:Don't you know who I was in the days of wayback when?I Flutterfild with flowers and.... Ted:Hi mr Warner we just met your brother Wallace. Walt:Oh OK. Good bye. (Walks off) Vernon:Look at this.(Shows them a letter)It's to close down the theater. Ted:This is a clue and I think we should check Walt's office for clues. (Cuts to inside nobody is inside) (Scraggy picks up the picture of the brothers and Vernon finds some papers on the desk and Goober finds a secret door digressed as a bookshelf with awards and stuff) Ted:Good work Goober. (They go inside) (It leads them down catacombs and coradoors they are led into a dressing room) Ted:This belonged to Zelda. Vernon:I wonder if that's the same Zelda who runs the ticket booth. (Darcy picks up a picture of Zelda and the Warner brothers) Dacry:Does this answers you're question Vernon? Vernon:That's good enough for me. Ted:And this ghost costume is the thing to pice all puzzles. (Gets a pen and a pice of paper) Ted:The play is the thing in which we'll catch our ghost.(Writes down the stuff) This note invites him to a concert in the important Specter Section and I'll set a trap above his seat and boo-ya we got him! (Everyone looks at the guys) (They don't like this) Scraggy:Like tonight only everyone only tonight. Goober:Yeah come and get your tickets only tonight everyone. (The Ghost appears) Scraggy:Ah mr.Theater Ghost. We have a spot for you in the Specter Section. Right this way please. Ghost:You fools what are you doing? Goober:Taking you to your seat in the Specter Section. (Inside they seat him and then Ted up in the wing looks through binoculars and holds remote) Ted:That's it guys. (Presses the button a net falls out onto the ghost) (And he lands on stage) (Ted comes onstage) Ted:Nice one guys! (Gives thumbs up) (Scene changer:PAW Patrol logo) (Everybody Luke Stars Zelda(In a dress)Mayor Goodway(Wearing a shirt with Luke Stars' face on it looking like how she does when she's ready for a Luke Stars concert) Wallace Ryder Ace Sorensen Danny Katie Cali and the pups) Ted:Now let's see who the Theater Ghost really is! (Pulls mask off reveaing.....) Everyone:Walt Warner?! Walace:How could you?! My own brother! Walt:I wanted to sell the family business our theater and it was the only way to make insmeat. (Walace goes through a trunk) Walace:My very own brother Walt wanted to sell the family business our theater but my auntie Zelda did not want to sell it she was a show girl. Zelda:It's true. Vernon:But why lie about not being a showgirl and say you were a ticket seller? Zelda:To avoid fans. Walace:He would have gotten away with it too if it were't for you meddling kids. Scraggy:I knew Missing Game was too close to Mystery Gang. (They laugh) Walace:I'm not mad at you Walt I'm just upset the only thing you could have done was talk to me about it. Walt:I didn't want you to be sad if I told you that's why I dressed up as the Theater Ghost. (Gives him the uniform) (Then that night a large crowd of people are there the brothers are on stage) Wallace:Ladies and Gentelmen.Madames and Misouers. The Adventure Bay Theater brings you this new generation. We present Missing Game! Featuring Luke Stars! (They cheer and curtain goes away they sing the song from earlier the Warner Brothers and Zelda are also on it too with Mayor Goodway) Luke:Great one guys. (Scraggy comes) Scraggy:Hey kids you wanna sing the Goober and the Mystery Gang theme song with us? come on! Stage performers:(Which are Ryder the Paw patrol and Katie Ace Danny Cali Luke Zelda Walt Wallace and Mayor Goodway)Goober and the Mystery gang where are you? We got some work to do now! Goober and the Mystery Gang where are you? We need some help form you now! Come on Goober! I see you pretending you got a sliver! But your not fooling me cause I can see the way you shake and shiver! You know we got a mystery to solve so Goober get ready for your act! Don't hold back! And Goober if you come through your gonna have yourself a Goober Snack! That's a fact!(They gather around Goober)Goober and the Mystery Gang! Here are you! (Then twirles around him like people in a play around the star) You're ready and you willing! If we can count on you Goober! I know we'll catch that villain! Darcy:Goober where are you!? Goober:Goober-Doober-Doo! (They applaud) THE ENDCategory:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story